


Between the Demons

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Domestic Demons, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hanzo Gives Dependable Dickings, Leashes, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Shimadacest, Smut, Spitroasting, There was the tiniest amount of plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, at the end maybe, but you'll forget it was there by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: This is set in the past when more people would believe demons exist. Genji is baby-faced, and a brat, under his mask, because he was never almost murdered by Hanzo. Reader and Hanzo like to pretend they don't want it,but they totally do. Genji is an unashamed slut.This wouldn't be as awesome ifpoutypanichadn't proofread it for me!I commissioned someGenji fanartand decided it should be when Genji appears in the beginning of the fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to improve upon _The Dragons and You_ and _The Dragons' Toy_ , so here it is. A third threesome fic with Genji and Hanzo.

You lived in a small village. It was a quiet and simple life. It was fine for you...most of the time. Just like any other human being, you had needs to satisfy. Despite many attempts, the human men in the village had trouble keeping you sated. You had begun to think you'd never see a certain pair of demon brothers ever again, until you heard the latest news.

The well in your village dried up unexpectedly, and the elders were panicking behind closed doors. After many hushed discussions, they couldn't decide what to do about it. But you knew who it might have been that caused this. You dressed in your warmest dress and layered a winter cloak on top. You waited until nightfall, snuck out of the village, and traveled an hour east into the woods. It wasn't long until you saw a slim, dark figure framed by the light of the moon, perched atop a far off tree branch. He always liked to show off like that.

"Genji," you call into the night.

He disappears from the branch.

"Y/n."

You take a startled step back, because he's now a few feet in front of you. Damn him and his demon tricks.

His body is a slick and deadly-looking combination of black armour and blacker fabric. The fabric hides what the armour does not, and it always leaves you wondering what's beneath. There are a pair of swords across his back. One long and one short, which is attached to his lower back. You assumed he had them for demon-related reasons. Other than that, he never dispels the air of mystery surrounding his body, because in previous encounters, you've only ever seen his cock. You've seen it enough times that you can describe it as a slightly darker colour than his mask, which is white. The white stands in stark contrast to the rest of his black outfit. The whole thing is topped off with two blood-red horns jutting from the sides of his forehead.

He tilts his hips slightly to the left, resting a hand on the hilt of the shorter sword, and waves. That prompts you to remember the reason you're here. One of the reasons.

"Can you bring me to Hanzo? I need him to fix the village well. It has run dry very suddenly and very suspiciously."

"Mmmmm. No," came the soft reply.

"Why not?"

"Because I was the one who drained the well in the first place," He said, his tone suggesting you should have known that without him having to say so. You frowned.

"Why must you cause us trouble?"

"Hah," he laughs, "Because I knew you would come."

"Genji, you're a pain."

"Is that so?" He took his hand from his sword and crossed his arms, "Then why didn't you send someone else?"

Good question. You turned your head away, trying to hide the blush your heated face surely displayed.

He took a step forward. The moonlight shined on his armour and highlighted his red horns. You took a step back, and narrowed your eyes, challenging him. You knew he wanted some fun, and you did, too, but you weren't going to make it easy for him. Your little village needed that well water to survive, and he took it away like it was nothing.

"I won't hurt you," he promised. In one smooth movement, he took the shorter sword from its sheath and slashed upwards in front of you, "Not too much."

He had cut a long slit up the layers in the front of your dress. The chilly night air invaded your clothes through the cut and goosebumps appeared on your skin.

"Genji, I needed that! It's cold out here!"

"I know you have more."

"That's not the point-"

Before you could finish your sentence he had already done that disappearing trick again. Something grabbed you from behind, grabbing your wrists and pulling them behind your back. You struggled a little, testing his strength. No dice. He was much stronger.

"I love it when you fight me like that."

"Then let me oblige you!"

You shifted your weight to one foot and swung the other back, kicking into his shin. He didn't budge an inch.

"Hah. You're going to pay for that later."

You hoped so.

He shifted his grip to hold both your wrists with one hand, and the other disappeared. You saw something white float to the floor near your feet. It was his mask.

"Your skin is so soft," he whispered into your neck, "Just how soft is it...?"

You felt his warm breath. You could swear his lips were mere inches from your skin. But instead of his lips, something sharp grazed the skin on the back of your neck. A surprised sound escaped your mouth before you could close it. He chuckled and teased you with the sharp thing again, running it along your shoulder to your back. You whimpered in your throat, and a spark of heat manifested between your legs.

"Stop teasing and get on with it, will you?"

"But you like this."

"Your brother is better," you argued back, secretly noting the way your panties felt a little wet.

"Hm," he replied, sounding like he isn't believing you in the slightest.

With only one arm holding you, you managed to struggle enough to look behind you.

His expression is one of a predator ready to move in for the kill. He's surprising you today by showing his face. What's also surprising is that it turns out he's really cute. Boyish, even. Mischievous dark eyes are framed by thick lashes, and his lips look terribly kissable. You realize that the skin on his face is the same colour of his penis, and you almost laugh. You know it better than you know his face. You were expecting some scarred and disfigured monstrosity underneath his mask, but not this. The only thing a little monstrous about his face is that the horns aren't part of the mask, they're a part of him. You hide this positive appraisal behind an annoyed expression, but he merely grins back, displaying a set of red fangs. You've played this game of appearing coy before, and it always ends with you gladly taking whatever he gives you.

You up the attitude and stick out your tongue at him, but he's already removed his belt and tossed it to the ground next to the mask. Your dress is hiked up to your hips with his free hand, and he shifts you in his hold again, bringing your wrists to your front. You grunt, trying your hardest yet to pull your hands free, but you're locked flush against his body.

Instead of grazing you, his teeth sink into your skin this time. A kind of unusual pleasure accompanies the pain you feel, but you keep your mouth clamped shut, determined not to give him any more satisfaction. He sucks at the wound, humming contentedly at the taste.

He lifts his mouth from your neck and nips at your earlobe, this time making sure not to draw blood.

"Want to have some fun?"

He grabs your panties and pulls them down to your thighs.

"No," came your snarky reply.

"Fine, then I'll just take what I want."

He goes silent for a little bit, and you feel him shift behind you. You wonder what he's doing.

Something thick and warm slides forward in between your legs, its way made easier by how slick you were. You realized what it was, and you started to struggle again. Genji drops one arm down to wrap around your waist and pulls you in closer. You're calmed somewhat when you felt it slip past your entrance, not in, and slide pleasantly against your labia. He pulled back and repeated the motions a couple more times before you squeezed your thighs shut, trying to stop him. But your slickness was the perfect lubricant. He rolled his hips against you more, the two of you panting together as his thick length pressed against your sex.

"Genji, how many times do I have to warn you? Humans are not toys to play with," came the deep, serious voice.

Another demon is standing ten feet to your front. You know him as Hanzo. He's clothed in white and dark red. The style of his shirt leaves his left shoulder and arm bare. The skin is dark grey. Black and red tattoos accentuate the features of his handsome face and the muscles of his chest and arm. A dark scarf holds his shiny black hair proudly up in a high ponytail. The one thing that stands out the most in the darkness is his glowing, pupilless eyes, which seem eternally serious.

"You are boring, Anija."

"I am not," Hanzo protests.

"Then prove it and join us for some fun."

Hanzo sighs.

"You never tire, do you?"

"No. Not when I have my favourite toy in my hands," sliding his cock between your thighs again, just to remind you of your position.

"Damn," you whisper to yourself.

Hanzo turns his head away, pretending to be uninterested, but he's watching closely while Genji teases you a few more times. You just can't see it, because he has no pupils. He gives in and walks forward a few tentative steps, eyes never leaving your lower body.

"Fine. But not here."

Trapped between the two demons, your head is fogged with lust, so you say nothing. Hanzo reaches down and with a few strong fingers, he presses on your clit and rubs rapidly, causing you to cry out. Genji's cock twitches between your legs. Hanzo is relentless, and he only stops when you cry louder, cumming all over his brother's length. You sag. If it weren't for Genji's hold, you would have fallen to the forest floor.

When you look up, and you're not in the forest anymore. The air is warm, because there's a lit fireplace off to the side. Luxurious, dark wood furniture decorates the inside of four solid log walls. The bed in the center is larger than any you've ever seen in your entire village.

You're in their home now, but that doesn't mean you're ready to make this easy for them. Genji is still holding you, but his erection is now poking at your back. It serves as a delicious reminder of what both demons want to do to you. Hanzo slides the back of his hand against your cheek, and you jerk your head away, meeting his eyes defiantly.

"These are ruined anyway," Genji says, releasing your arms to grab his sword again to cut the rest of your clothes off. He even carefully slices your panties off.

"That was unnecessary!"

"I do not know why I put up with the two of you," Hanzo laments, stripping off his clothes.

"Because this one doesn't scream in fear, but instead pleasure, unlike the other women of the village," Genji replies, as if speaking to a child, not a full-grown, muscular, adult male. 

Hanzo huffs and turns away to let down his hair. You sneak a glance at Hanzo's perky, toned ass, but Genji shakes a finger at you and points at the waiting bed. You climb on it but sit with your legs closed and folded underneath you, purposefully hiding what they want.

"You are as much of a pain as he is," Hanzo says to you.

He climbs on the bed in front of you. He easily overpowers you and pushes you back and pulls open your legs. The use of Hanzo's strength has your blood rushing to your clit. With his jet-black hair surrounding his face, his tattooed muscles, and his bright, unnatural eyes, he looks absolutely wild.

Hanzo sees the desire in your eyes and rushes forward to press his lips to yours. The heat from his body radiates down over yours. Forgetting Genji, the two of you lock mouths, and he grinds his hardening dick against the pulsing area between your legs.

You feel the bed dip, because Genji has joined the two of you at the head of the bed.

Hanzo grabs one of your legs, and starting with the sole of your foot, he presses gentle kisses up your calf, to your thigh, and towards your exposed clit. The attention is alarmingly loving, and you shut your eyes, trying to avoid being affected by it. You've obviously failed, because Hanzo licks up some of your wetness that has recently collected there. He takes your clit in his mouth and starts to suck on it gently.

Genji, meanwhile, has snuck his hand down your chest. You try to smack it away, but he grabs your wrist with his other hand and pins it to his thigh above your head. He takes a firm handful of one of your breasts, kneading and pausing to slide his thumb over your nipple. He pinches it playfully when your nipple becomes erect. You glance up at him. He has a hungry look in his eyes, and his tongue pokes out to absentmindedly flick at the pointy end of one of his fangs.

You stick your tongue out at him again, and he takes the opportunity to lean down and press his lips to yours. You meet him with the same amount of passion, and the kiss naturally evolves into a wet mess of tongues, lips, and a lot of trying to avoid his fangs on your part. One particularly hard suck on your clit, and you buck up into Hanzo's face. It's not the most satisfying orgasm, but with the way Hanzo is looking at you, you know he's not done yet.

"Again! Turn her on her back."

Genji takes his hand away from your chest to grab your shoulder, but you beat him to it and roll over. Hanzo lifts your hips back towards himself and uses his knees to adjust the position of your thighs to his liking.

"So eager, Hanzo," Genji teases in a cocky tone.

"Don't act as if you are not the same. Or worse."

Hanzo quickly laps up your wetness again, and gets up on his knees to press his erection to your wet cunt. Instead of pushing in right away, he swirls it around the entrance.

"Hanzo, lift her for me."

"I am busy."

"Please, brother?"

Hanzo sighs as if this is a daily occurrence that he has to put up with. He hooks his hands under your arms and lifts. Genji smirks and wiggles down on the bed underneath you. He motions to Hanzo to let go, and Genji catches you with open arms. He sinks his teeth into your neck just a tad.

"I can't get enough of you."

Hanzo thrusts into you, and you whine. He's filling you nicely.

"Wait a second," Genji says, reaching down between the two of you. Hanzo fusses indignantly.

"You got me into this, and now you are asking me to wait!"

You and Genji exchange a look that says, Are you kidding? Hanzo, you wanted this as much as we did.

Genji has grabbed his cock and started to rub it up against your clit. You rest your head against his chest, enjoying the gentle attention. But it doesn't stop there, and he guides it past your clit and up against where Hanzo's dick fits snugly inside you. You get up on your forearms with a questioning look.

"Genji, you can't mean to-"

"Quiet, it will fit."

You suck in a large gulp of air in anticipation of the pain. You freeze in shock, with your mouth hanging open, as you realized the pain wasn't coming. Genji's erection slides inside, next to Hanzo's. Anytime either of them shifts a little, it stimulates the sensitive area around your opening.

"You might want to hold onto me," Genji says, with the most shit-eating grin he can muster.

Hanzo starts first, and mercilessly, too, as if to punish you both for making him wait. It takes some time to figure out a good rhythm, but once they really get going, it feels like they're hitting you in the right place almost nonstop. You previously had no intention of listening to Genji's cocky advice, but now you find yourself clutching the sides of his chest for dear life, with loud moans spilling out of you whether you like it or not. Hanzo is quieter than you, and Genji is moaning deep in his throat as if this is the most satisfying sex he's ever had. At the edge of your mind, you feel a hand roughly squeezing your ass and another grabbing one of your breasts.

Hanzo's overwhelmed with how good the tightness feels. He's whispering, " _Yes_ ," to himself at regular intervals. You involuntarily squeeze down on the two invading cocks.

" _Oh, yes_ ," Hanzo says at a normal volume. Genji sinks his teeth into your neck again, latching on.

Genji finishes first, keeping his spurting cock deep inside you. He relaxes back onto the bed, and his deflating erection slides out of you. He growls and bites down harder at the junction between your neck and shoulder, forcing you to cum, calling Hanzo's name loudly. You momentarily forget everything, but the sweet pleasure and Hanzo still hammering away at your insides. This prompts Hanzo to stiffen, and add his own seed to Genji's.

Genji is regarding you with a strange expression, but you easily ignore him. You're still riding high on what just happened. Hanzo gently pulls out of you, but Genji reaches around you to grab his thigh.

"You are not done," he says decisively.

"Genji-" Hanzo begins.

"Anija, I promise. I will do whatever you want if you do this for me."

Genji is giving his brother a look you don't quite understand, and a wordless agreement passes between them. While Hanzo is considering, Genji collects some of the mixed cum leaking out of you, and he licks it from his fingers.

"Fine. No biting like last time."

Genji rakes a fang slowly over his bottom lip and shoots you a grin. You watch him slip out from under you and get up on his knees. Maybe you should have been concerned, but despite being demons, these two were never more than fun.

You hear the wet sounds behind you that indicate that Hanzo is quickly getting himself hard again with his hand.

"I would apologize for this, but, hm..." he ends the sentence with a short laugh.

If this was earlier in the night, you'd have sassed him, but you're somewhat gone by now. An addictive haze has settled into your mind, and all you can focus on is how the head of Hanzo's cock felt fantastic just now sliding against your sweet spot as he pushed inside. He rests his hands on top of your hips, and it doesn't take long for Hanzo get a quick pace going again.

Genji leans over you and something warm and wet brushes against your cheek. It pokes against the side of your mouth, and you see that Genji is pumping himself slowly and smearing his precum and your wetness, all over the side of your face. Hanzo sighs heavily.

Genji glances up at Hanzo, then back to you. His blood-red eyes are glazed over with desire, and his chest heaves with deep breaths.

"Remember when I said I would make you pay...?"

He grabs your chin, yanking it up, and starts forcing your mouth open, pushing his dick past your lips to press against your tongue. You taste bitter saltiness. Without giving you time to adjust, he quickly thrusts farther in, holding the back of your head.

This is exactly what you've been waiting for. You're going to play no more games. Every rough thrust into you pushes you forward onto Genji's thick cock. Genji is murmuring to himself about how he always wanted to see you like this, and Hanzo is varying his speed to his own liking. They're using you for their own pleasure without any regard to your comfort, and the thought shuts your mind down completely. All that exists is the haze in your brain, and the pleasure they're forcing you to feel.

Spittle starts leaking out of the corners of your mouth, and your eyes burn as your vision swims with tears. Genji pushes deeper, hitting the back of your throat. He seems more intent on getting a reaction than actually fucking your mouth. It's too much, and you whine around his thickness. It triggers your gag reflex, and you try to swallow before you end up throwing up on the bed.

"Yesss," he breathes, feeling your throat squeezing the head of his cock.

"Don't choke her to death, you fool," Hanzo warns, slowing down. You feel a vague disappointment under all the haze.

"Heh. She can take it."

"I just told you to be more careful. You never listen! Learn your place. _Come here_ ," Hanzo barks.

Genji pulls out of your throat too quickly, and you fall face first onto the bed, coughing violently, causing you to squeeze down on Hanzo's cock. He hisses.

Genji kneels next to his brother, glistening cock in hand. Hanzo is rough when he pulls out of you, but you only whine in protest at the sudden lack of pressure at the inside of your walls.

Hanzo gets to his feet on the bed. Genji's face twists into a confused expression, but it quickly changes to surprise when Hanzo grabs his chin and pulls him forward. He squeezes Genji's jaw open and thrusts inside.

"Maybe you would like to know what it is like to be on the receiving end, Genji."

Hanzo grabs a hold of each of Genji's horns and thrusts deeper into his brother's mouth. He pulls out slowly and slams back in. Genji doesn't protest in any way, and a glazed expression settles over his features. The way Hanzo is treating Genji, it reminds you of how rough he was with you just a minute ago.

"My talented little brother. He takes as well as he gives," Hanzo grinds out.

Hanzo is fucking Genji's face now, and Genji wraps his hands around the front of his brother's thighs for balance. Tears collect at the corners of his eyes. He whines, just like you did earlier.

"No, you are going to finish now! Just like you're told!"

Genji glares up at Hanzo in response, and his jaw clenches. Hanzo cries out in pain and pushes Genji back onto the bed, ripping himself out of his mouth.

"You insolent...! I told you no biting!"

Genji wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and grins up at Hanzo in an almost cruel manner.

"It would be rude to finish before our guest, Hanzo."

You raise your eyebrows at that. Hanzo inhales through his mouth as if he was going to argue back, but then he lets the air out in a sigh and an unimpressed expression.

"Yes, yes...Do whatever you want. I am going to watch."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HELL YEAH! I've been excited to post this for you guys for weeks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, guys. I don't know what I'd do without [poutypanic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/poutypanic/pseuds/poutypanic) if she didn't help me proofread this. Literally, I think she did all the proofreading, because I read it over so many times (and I had to rewrite it when I saved over it with the Lucio pegging fic) that the words started to blur together. I didn't see the mistakes anymore. Like, I talk about her help on every fic, but this time it's especially true.

It had been a month since your last tryst with the demon brothers. You were walking home from work in the evening, wishing you could see them again. You unconsciously rubbed your shoulder, wishing Genji would sink his teeth into your neck. Your pupils expanded when you imagined Hanzo filling you up with his perfectly-sized erection.

You were understandably surprised that when you unlocked your front door and went into your house, to see Genji leaning against your bedroom doorway. He glanced at you with his masked face, before he went back to looking into your bedroom. The dirty-gold sash attached to the back of his hood rustled against the door-frame.

"Too late, Hanzo. She is home."

"But it is not in the right place," he called.

"I told you, it is in the right place for _fun_ ," Genji's words started out light, then dipped down to sounding like dark honey.

"But you said that about every place I moved it!"

By now you had made your way to near the doorway. Your curiousity about what was going on in your bedroom winning over your need to demand why they were inside your house. They'd never been inside your tiny little home, which only had kitchen, adjacent dining room, and bedroom, all joining together to make a little square of a house.

Genji pulled you into a tight hold, sliding his hands up your back. You did miss him, as you had been thinking earlier. You rested your face on his shoulder, distracted from your curiousity, and breathing in his scent. He smelled like the forest does: fresh air, moist earth and plants, and something that reminded you of copper. Hanzo probably smelled similarly.

"You forget me," said Hanzo, appearing next to you both.

"No..."

You were about to reach out to Hanzo to beckon him into a group hug, when you saw the bed behind him. His bed, in place of your small one. You walked past Hanzo to look at it. Touch it. Make sure it was really there. You patted the thick comforter on the top. Yep, Hanzo's bed was really in your bedroom. You didn't doubt they used some kind of demon magic to get it here, but...

"Why is this here?"

"Is it not obvious?"

"Genji, don't be a little..."

"Oh, quiet. You are happy to see us."

"I am, but I'm not happy to find you've practically _moved in_."

Genji elbowed Hanzo.

"She is sharper than she looks."

" _Genji!_ "

You could tell Genji had a smug little smile behind his mask. Hanzo looked like his face might break into one, as well. If they were going to play it like that, you were going to hit them where it hurt. You straightened up and placed your hands on your hips.

"I am not sleeping with anyone until you explain what's going on inside my house!"

Hanzo's dark brows knitted together, and his chin dipped towards his chest in a pout. Genji, however, was undeterred.

"We have not 'practically moved in,' we _have_ moved in."

"What?!"

"I know you missed us," stated Genji.

That had you reeling. Did he know you'd just been thinking about them? No. No, that can't be true. He had guessed right.

"I am tired of having to play little tricks to get you to come see us. So...we came to you."

You narrowed your eyes at them, considering Genji's words.

"I know you have reservations, but we will be well-mannered houseguests. We have our uses," Hanzo said.

"Uses besides being bedmates," added Genji.

"Alright. I did miss you two. I'll give it a try."

They did give you that group hug you had been wanting. Hanzo kissed your neck, and Genji snuck a pinch of your butt. After, you slipped away from them to make yourself dinner and go to bed. They tucked you in, and you fell asleep in the soft bed, surrounded by their earthy scents.

It was no surprise that Genji initiated playtime on the first full day since the brothers moved in. After pulling your dress off, he slipped down under you on the bed, insisting he take care of you from underneath. After you made him promise to keep his fangs to himself, he licked at your entrance from between them. He's running his hands lightly up and down the outside of your thighs, while you do your best not to grind down onto his face. You don't even notice that Hanzo got onto the bed, until he taps you on the thigh and moves to somewhere off to the side.

Genji wiggles out from underneath you. His fully erect penis is bouncing gently as he maneuvers you into position. When did he have his hands free to get that out? You glance at Hanzo, and he gives you a sly smile while Genji bends you over on the bed. He positions himself behind you with one knee up next to your hip so he can push deeper than before. He gives the slick area between your legs one reverent pet with his hand before sitting up. 

His erect length pushes delightfully slowly inside, and he quickly takes it back out, setting up an almost desperate pace. The soft patting sounds of his stomach armour hitting your bare skin fill the room. Even though you were not going anywhere, he grips you with one hand on your hip and one on your lower back. You buried your face into the sheets, trying to keep your noises to a minimum, to avoid alerting your neighbours. 

"You act like you have not had sex in years," Hanzo says, when Genji snaps his hips forward particularly sharply, punching the sensitive spot inside with the head of his cock, and causing you to bite the sheets.

"I can't hear you over how good this feels, Brother."

Hanzo is watching from a chair across the room. The portion of his haori that normally covers his shoulder is down, hanging loose around his stomach. The red sash previously acting as the belt for his pants lay discarded on the floor, along with the grey one that keeps his hair up out of his face. He's squeezing his cock in one hand. Because he thinks no one is looking at him, he's slumped over, alternating between biting and licking his lips. His pupilless eyes never leave the spot where you and Genji are joined. He loves watching.

"Hmm. She is not loud enough."

"What?"

"I am not trying to insult your abilities. I am just making an observation," huffed Hanzo, "Make room for me."

Hanzo rose from the chair, and he let his clothes fall to the floor. Genji lifted you, one arm around circled around your front, and one around your waist, giving you a better view of the naked Hanzo joining the two of you on the bed. He kneels in front of you. Genji resumes his movements, bouncing you on his lap.

Hanzo finds the facial expression you're making to be irresistible, so he leans forward to kiss you. Your mouth is already hanging open, so his tongue easily slips inside. He insists on shoving his tongue in deeper, partially pressing your noses together.

"Hah...hah...Hanzo, you always hold back," taunts the panting Genji.

Hanzo sits back, and for a moment you're worried Genji insulted him enough to make him back off and go back to just watching. But then he opens his mouth in a silent snarl, revealing his own set of white fangs, and narrowing his glowing eyes. Compared to Genji's, they're shorter, less sharp, and wider. He snarls for real and sinks his teeth into your shoulder, pressing his warm chest to yours. It hurts so good in conjunction with the demon cock Genji is repeatedly pumping into you.

"Fffffuck..."

"That is more like-"

Genji's sentence is cut off when Hanzo sticks two of his fingers into his brother's mouth. He pulls them out again, slick with saliva, and applies them to your clit, rubbing the sensitive flesh side-to-side. Genji mimics Hanzo and sinks his teeth into your other shoulder. You throw your head back in thoughtless ecstasy, the memory of when you were walking home, wishing for this exact scenario is the only thing coming to mind. There is a thin layer of sweat coating your body from the heat of being sandwiched between them. The brothers moan into your skin, but you have no choice but to scream your pleasure into the ceiling. If your neighbours didn't hear you before, they are hearing you now.

You come with, unsurprisingly, another scream, and your back arching, pushing their bodies apart. A few stuttering thrusts and a tightening hold on your body signals Genji's orgasm. He pulls his teeth out of you, leaving a little blood streaming down to your chest. You didn't know Hanzo had been getting himself off until something warm and wet sprayed onto your stomach.

"This is exactly why we moved in," breathes Genji.

You're too worn out to voice your agreement. He starts to lick at the blood off your shoulder.

"Stop that," scolds Hanzo, "Let me clean her off, and then you let her sleep. Humans need sleep more than we do."

Genji reluctantly lets go of you, and with Hanzo's help, you get ready for bed.

Morning comes, and you're eating breakfast again when your demon lovers come through the the front door. You continued to eat your breakfast and ignored them, since you were still sleepy from waking up. They didn't seem to mind, choosing instead to rack their weapons. Huh. That wasn't there before.

Genji took a seat next to you at the dinner table, taking off his mask, and letting it drop onto the table. Hanzo wandered over to the stove, scrutinizing your oatmeal.

"What is this?"

"Oatmeal."

Hanzo sticks his finger in the pot and then tastes it. His lips curled in disgust. Genji scoots the chair closer to your side. He takes your hand, previously resting on the table, and tugs it towards him. Curious, you look over.

"You have no shame, do you?"

He's wrapping your fingers around his half-hard penis. It was impressive that he managed to take it out so quickly without you noticing. He must have a lot of practice with that. He grins.

"And you do? I need your help to relax."

Hanzo, however, isn't ready to let the oatmeal thing go.

"You need to eat some real food. Not this...this..."

"I can't afford better, Hanzo."

Genji relaxed backwards in the chair, letting his hips slide forward on the seat. You felt his warm length harden as he moved your hand up and down. He tilted his head, lazily watching you watch him.

"I needed this," he said softly, closing his eyes and letting his chin drop to his chest.

You heard Genji release a breath from his mouth as he squeezed your hand harder and moved it faster. He squeezed your fingers around the head of his cock, picking up pre-cum and wet sounds met your ears. He picked up speed and started rocking his hips into your hand.

"I hunt, you know," says Hanzo, turning around to cross his arms over his chest, inadvertently highlighting the soft curves of the grey muscles of his arms and bare shoulder.

Genji looked like he was trying to keep his mouth closed, but it hung open slightly, hot air puffing out. You really, really wanted to grab his hand and make him return the favour. It would only be fair, but you knew it would take too long. You had to leave.

"I hate to hurry you, but I have to go to work soon."

A couple of jerks and a short moan behind closed lips, and he came into his other hand.

He brought his hand up and closed it into a fist. When he opened it again, the semen was gone. You frowned in disbelief. While not an impressive trick, it did explain how the house seemed to be cleaning itself since they moved in. His red eyes sparkled at you in amusement, and he tucked his softening dick away.

"Yes, I will bring you something tomorrow night..." decides Hanzo, a yawn cutting off the sentence. He goes silent and heads towards the bedroom. Genji gets up to follow.

"You're going to bed _now_?"

"We were up all night."

"Doing what?"

You knew they were demons, and were probably up to no good, but you never thought too hard about what it was.

"I patrol the north woods, and Hanzo takes the south. No other demons may come near to do as they they will to the forest and the village. It, and you, are ours," replies Genji, taking one last glance at you before going into the bedroom.

"Indeed," calls Hanzo from inside. Sure, sure.

You head to work, thinking it was a surprise to hear that they were protecting the village in their own way, but it wouldn't make a difference to the villagers themselves. They wouldn't understand. And if they knew about your new, strange little family, at best, you'd be shunned; at worst, you'd be banished in a hail of deadly stones thrown by the villagers themselves. So there was an unspoken agreement between the three of you to keep your secret quiet. At least, you thought there was.

Another morning comes around, and you're eating breakfast, again, when your new in-house lovers come home.

"It was unwise."

"It is fine, Hanzo. I got rid of the body."

"What are you two bickering about _now_?"

"Well, we fed last night..."

Genji took his mask off, revealing a bit of a pout. He sat next to you at the table again. He leans over to rest his cheek on your shoulder.

"What do you eat?"

You really should have asked this before they moved in.

"Living creatures," said Hanzo.

"What?!"

"Well, their life essences you could say..."

"You would not want to know. It is not sexy," Genji interjected softly in your ear.

"We have to kill our prey in the process, of course."

“Uh huh. What did you eat today, dare I ask?"

"I ate a cow," Hanzo replies. You make a disgusted face, knowing you asked for that answer, "And Genji chose to murder the son of the leader of the village militia," he punctuated the end of the sentence with a glare at his brother.

"I had no choice. He was spending too much time in the north-"

"Are you fucking kidding me," you yell, pushing Genji off you, "Did you stop to think that maybe this could draw attention to this? Us? _My home_."

Genji looks like he's about open his mouth and sass you in reply, but you'll have none of it. You're almost done your breakfast anyway, so you furiously stomp out of the house and head to work.

You spend half the day furious about what Genji did, and the other half trying to come up with ways to escape if the militia finds out who committed the murder. After work, you intend to go home and yell at Genji some more. If he doesn't understand why you're angry, you'll have no choice but to toss him out. You should have seen this coming. Genji always had an overabundance of confidence and a bratty streak. He must think himself untouchable.

You're walking outside to head home, when the appearance of a certain person stops you in your tracks. It's Hanzo, but he looks very human. All the physical qualities you love about him are still here, his shapely musculature, his silky black hair, and his beautiful clothing. But his skin is a normal colour, and his eyes now contain black irises and pupils. The tattoo on his arm is still there, but it's a much less angry blue. He stands proudly, waiting for you.

The men walking by on the road spare him a jealous glance; the women spare more than a glance. You glare at them, not that they see. They're too busy undressing Hanzo with their eyes.

"Hello," he says.

"Hey. You look...different."

Hanzo tilts his head.

"I decided I would like to be seen with you," he tilts his head back, "Do you like it?"

"Yes! And apparently so do all the women in the village," you say, raising an eyebrow.

"Jealous?"

You snort in annoyance.

"Why are you here, out in public? Enough trouble has been caused this week."

Hanzo smirks. It's a rare thing, and it makes him look more like Genji.

"I have the perfect tool to reign in my unruly brother. I think if he is going to act like a violent animal, then it is very fitting we treat him like one."

Hanzo produces a leather leash and collar from inside his haori. You're intrigued. You imagine the leash around Genji's neck, and you're even more intrigued. However, you have doubts.

"How are we going to get him to agree to wear it?"

Hanzo smirks again, and it's a treat.

"He will listen to you. Especially if you deny him what he wants from you."

Your silence is an agreement, because you know exactly what he means. Hanzo begins explaining where he got the leash and collar, but you stop him mid-sentence with a raised hand.

"Is this going to get me stoned to death by my neighbours?"

"Not...this time," he replies, faltering. He forgot you often open your mouth, even if there is not a cock in front of it, "Hardly anyone will know it is missing."

"You stole it."

"Yes."

You shrug.

"Better than murdering."

When you got home, Genji was sitting, waiting for the both of you on the bed. He was digging his fingertips into the inner thigh of the fabric of his black pants, but he pulled his hand away when you and Hanzo walked in the front door. He looked like he would love a repeat of what happened on the second day, but he spied the pieces of leather in Hanzo's hands. He scrutinized you both, eyes bouncing between your faces.

You're still annoyed at Genji, but you keep your cool. You sit on the bed next to him, and the bed dips more noticeably when Hanzo sits on Genji's other side. The collar is in his hands, waiting. Genji looks to you. Your eyes move between the collar and Genji's face.

"You're in trouble," you state.

Genji turns to Hanzo and sees him undoing the clasp on the collar. Genji's movement is faster than sight, so to you, Genji is next to you one moment, and in the next, he's being pinned to the bed by Hanzo. Hanzo has a hand on the back of Genji's neck, straddling his younger brother's hips. He's held there long enough for Hanzo to get the collar on, then he backs off and gets off the bed. You take a hold of the leash.

He tugs on the collar, confirming that it's there. He pouts up at you.

"What is this?"

"This is your punishment," you inform him, looping the end of the leash around on the bedpost at the foot of the bed, "For nearly ruining our little arrangement that you love so much."

His expression falls more serious, but he's still pouting.

"You are to remain here until she decides you have learned your lesson, Genji," Hanzo informs his brother, "And I know you don't need to feed for a while. So don't use that excuse."

Genji crawls around into a seated position, holding onto the leash. He looks put-out, but he doesn't argue. He looks like he wants to, but he won't meet your eyes. To give a little test to make sure he obeys, you walk to the doorway of the bedroom as if you're leaving. He remains on the bed.

Genji sat there, looking lost and confused as to why he was getting this kind of treatment. But he knew why, and he had to learn this lesson. If this weird little arrangement between the three of you was to work, he had to be smarter about it. His ego had probably gotten the best of him in a freak accident, because he was not a stupid person. But you had to make sure he didn't make this mistake again.

He leaned back, resting on his hands, staring at the leash. Then he looked away in frustration. The control you were exerting over Genji, and knowing that you were denying him the one thing he wanted most, and also, knowing he only wanted it from you, sent all the blood from your brain to the area between your legs. You wanted to jump onto his cock right now to satisfy your own selfish desire, and rub this situation in his face, but you couldn't. You had to seek relief elsewhere.

Hanzo let you guide him backwards, with one of your hands palming him eagerly through his pants, out of the bedroom and to one of the dining room chairs. You made him sit, and his hands went to your hips when you slid your bottoms off and sat on his lap. You grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard. You ground your parts against his bulge for a little while, letting lust make the decisions for you. He had been softly moaning into your kisses, but he laughed a little when you had trouble freeing his cock one-handed. Your desire-addled brain couldn't figure it out, so you broke the kiss with an annoyed noise to put all your concentration into the task.

You finally gained access to it, and it was perfectly erect already. You took a moment to admire the fullness of it. The only part of it that was smaller was the tip, and it was a slightly darker grey than the rest of his skin. Even though he obviously didn't need it, you gave him a few firm strokes. You had the urge to lean down and take the head in your mouth to show your appreciation that way. But if you had, you would have fallen backwards off his lap.

He sighed at you in amused frustration and started to lift your hips, and guide you onto his erection, but you weren't ready to switch to being submissive just yet. You braced yourself with one hand on his shoulder and pushed his hands away, giving him a piercing stare. His face gave his submission away, minutely.

"If that's your attitude, make it count."

You rolled your eyes and guided him into your already dripping wet cunt. You closed your eyes for a quiet moment and imagined his dick filling out your insides, slick and warm. You pay hardly any thought to what Hanzo might want and start at the speed you feel comfortable. After getting used to the way he fills you, your speed is similar to how fast he'd fuck you himself, anyway. Before you're too gone to be able to, you grope him needily.

The skin on his chest is rather soft, despite being exposed all the time. You trace the vicious-looking tattoo on his shoulder and arm. When you make it to his face, he looks hungry, so you kiss him hard, rolling your hips against his pelvis.

Your thighs are starting to burn from the extended use, but you're close.

"H-hanzo...help," you gasp, your bouncing uneven on his lap.

He slides down on the chair, places a hand on each side of your hips, and begins to thrust upwards. You come in no time, hissing a loud, "Yes!" into the house. You really needed this. Hanzo isn't finished, so he keeps at it. You lean back, holding onto his shoulder, to avoid contact with your sensitive clitoris. It doesn't take long for him to finish, and you feel the familiar and welcome warmth of him releasing his seed inside you. He smiles and gives you an almost tender kiss. His smile is a little too smug. When you get off him, some of his mess drips onto his pants.

"Need to change into fresh ones?"

"No need. I will get Genji to clean it."

"He does laundry? I guess he actually is talented like you said..."

"No, but I will make him clean it with his tongue."

It was your day off now. You expected to have some time to yourself. Hanzo has been patrolling the woods on his own. Genji had slept all night, and when you woke up, he rolled over and went back to sleep. Unfortunately for him, the leash was only long enough that he had to sleep near the foot of the bed. Hanzo ignored him, but you watched his breathing figure, amused. If Genji had less pride, and apologized...or even begged...

But he wouldn't. He would rather lay in stubborn silence at the foot of the bed with a dog collar around his neck than talk to either of you. When you walked away from the bed, you thought you spied a telltale bulge in his crotch area when you glanced behind you.

So you thought you would have time to yourself, to head to the market and get some food and supplies for the coming week. Hanzo appeared next to you in his human form as you were getting ready. One look at his handsome appearance, and you knew you couldn't turn him down. He had said he would like to be seen with you, and you definitely felt the same.

You trusted Hanzo to behave while you were downtown, especially better than Genji. Hanzo even puts up with you explaining all about human food and how buying things worked. He was busy paying attention while the village women walked by in groups, giggling and sometimes pointing at him. It annoyed you to no end, however, looking at Hanzo's attentive face helped make everything better.

During a quiet moment, Hanzo indicated he had actually noticed the noisy women.

"Does it make you jealous?"

His face was impassive, but you sensed something behind the question.

"I suppose. A little."

He grabbed your arm so fast, you made a surprised yelp.

"Let me show you how I feel about that."

He led you off to the side of the market. It was a little darker here, and there were fewer people. He pulled you into a side alley and pushed you against the wall. You heard a softer version of the snarl from a few days ago in your right ear.

"Right here?! Why are _you_ initiating all of a sudden?"

Instead of an answer, he pushed his hand up between your legs.

"This happens to be a favourite situation of mine..."

He used a couple fingers to pet teasingly at your sex, and the cloth of your dress rubbed up against the entire area. It made you desperate. It was like he pressed a 'fuck me now' button.

"Hanzo!"

He pulled your hips back and up.

"Hanzo...please," you breathed. The idea of his cock punching into your warmth already had you breathless and eager. You dug your fingers into the wall in front of you.

"If only," his deep voice whispered, rubbing his hardening, clothed dick against your sex, "If only my brother could see you now. If only he could hear you beg for me and not him. He would be jealous."

He set about hiking your dress up to your hips. When he finished, you reached around behind you to pull your panties to the side for him.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself, are you not?"

Nevertheless, you heard the rustling of cloth. It went on a second too long for you.

"He won't be jealous of anything if you don't start."

When he pushed inside then, and the stretched burned, making you groan.

"Told you so."

You expected him to go hard into you, but when his hips met your ass, he just stood there. You took matters into your own hands and shifted your dress to allow access to the front of your panties. You worked your hips backwards onto him, and stroked yourself in the front.

"C'mon, Hanzo. Hurry up. Someone will catch us."

He shifted his weight on his feet slightly, causing his girth to stretch your entrance.

"That is part of what makes this so exciting."

You turned around just enough to give him a glare, but you were met with his demon form. His eyes glowed dangerously in the darkness of the alley. He was breathing heavily, his mouth hanging open just enough to show the tips of his fangs and the pink of his tongue resting beyond. Never were you scared of either of them, but the ravenous appearance of the normally cautious archer thrilled you.

"What happened to you...?"

"I have you all to myself. That is what happened," he answered, placing his hands on the wall on either side of your shoulders.

His thrusts were surprisingly leisurely when he finally did start. You barely heard any sound of his hips hitting yours. You rested your forehead against the wall in front of you and continue to play with yourself.

"I want to enjoy this. I am not here for those other women. I am here with you."

You hummed in response. You paced yourself, careful not to push yourself over the edge too soon. But Hanzo was right, there was something exciting about potentially getting caught fucking in an alley with, possibly, the best-looking male in town. With that thought, you fell over the edge, the feeling of heaven shooting through your lower belly.

" _Uh_...Hanzo..."

You continued to stroke your clit, the remaining pleasure from your orgasm moving through you in waves, causing your body to shudder.

"I can feel that," Hanzo growled, "Ngh..."

He buried himself deep, and emptied his cum inside you. He panted against your shoulder, the tips of his teeth tickling the skin. With the act sadly over, the air was making your sweaty body cold. When Hanzo pulls out, leaving you feeling empty, you quickly move your panties back to their original position, trying to hide the fact that you're stuffed full of demon semen.

"We should get out of here. And I still need food, you hungry demon."

Not that you could see, but Hanzo grinned.

"Heh. I will help you in return for indulging me."

Having finished your business at the market, Hanzo walks you home, and you discuss the situation at home.

"We didn't tell you, because it never seemed relevant...and it wouldn't have stopped you from coming to see us, anyway."

"Probably not, whatever it is."

"Genji and I have different mothers. He is half incubus."

You raise an eyebrow.

"I'm not surprised to hear this, but go on."

"Yes, you know all about my brother's enthusiasm for time spent in bed. That is because an incubus traditionally only seeks release if they can find a partner. It is a matter of pride. That means: no partner, no fun."

"This explains a few things about him. That makes this extra punishing. If we don't indulge him, he won't be able to go elsewhere to get what he needs."

"He would not, anyway. I think you know this."

"Yeah, but it's nice to hear it confirmed either way."

Later that night, you're watching Genji lounge on the bed, twirling his headscarf between his fingers. He has abstained from masturbating like Hanzo said, at least as far as you can tell. Maybe you shouldn't, but you decide to tease him a little. Rub it in that he's not getting any release. You take off your clothes as if you're getting ready for bed. Genji sits up. His mask is off, so you know he's watching. His face is expressionless, save for the usual playful sparkle in his eyes. He can't hide his interest from you.

When you crawl on top of him, he melts back onto the bed beneath you. He lays there, hands above his shoulders, looking so malleable. It's alluring, so you find yourself reaching down to cup the crotch of his pants. He grinds slowly into your touch, and his tongue snakes out and licks at one of his fangs. His hand returns to the position of his inner thigh, pressing into the sensitive area. 

You don't want to make it that easy on him, so you raise your hand away. The look on his face says, So that's how it's going to go. He looks unimpressed, but he doesn't move away. That speaks volumes to you. You hook your pointer finger in the top hem of his pants and slowly inch it downwards. Genji looks away and back, a conflicted expression on his face.

"How considerate of you to prepare yourself for me, Lover," says a smug-sounding Hanzo from behind you. He sounds a little _too_ smug, but he's not the one in trouble, so you let it slide.

Speaking of sliding, Hanzo slides his fat erection into your cunt, which was on display with how you were bent over Genji. Hanzo didn't even take his clothes off yet. Being fully seated in and kneeling behind you, he gets to work removing his shirt, not even bothering with his pants. This attention is not unwelcome, but you're a little tired. 

You rest your head and forearms on Genji's chest. Hanzo's not tired at all, so he sets a pace that somehow makes the sounds of sex, slapping of his skin on yours and his pants, which sound more exaggerated than usual, more pronounced.

Genji is not happy with this arrangement at all. He is fully erect, and no one will help him get off. He's glaring up at Hanzo with a pained look, being forced to listen to the sounds of sex he's not participating in. A few beads of sweat dot his forehead. 

You want to touch yourself, but there's a perfectly good tool below that you can use instead. You take the head of Genji's erection and rub it on your clit. It's warm and slick, and it feels really nice, relaxing almost. Genji relaxes on the bed, finally getting some relief. He stares at the ceiling, arms stretched out, softly panting. The arrangement feels great, but you feel like Genji deserves just a bit more of a punishment. You want to exert more control. You reach back and tap Hanzo on the thigh, asking him to slow down. Which he does without fuss. 

"Genji."

His eyes flick from the ceiling to yours. He looks dazed but content. There's no hint of defiance in his eyes. You lower your grip to the shaft of his dick.

"I want you to do me a favour and touch yourself."

He stares blankly at you for a few seconds. You worry for a second that he might not obey, but then his hand slips down between you to take his length from your hand. He starts to stroke himself lazily. You get a brief glimpse of his eyes searching yours for approval.

"What a good boy," you praised him, leaning down to press your mouth to his, giving him gentle open-mouth kisses. His eyes fall closed, and he melts into your kisses.

"Finally, someone tames my brother."

Genji pulls back a bit and blinks, the cloud in his eyes clearing a little.

"You say that, but I am where I belong," he says, sassing Hanzo before using the light touch of his hand on the back of your head to guide you back to his lips and tongue.

You reach back and tap Hanzo again. He starts up again, going slow but rough, and with a pause in between. He savours your moan for every time he pushes into you. The situation is to your liking, but you want to push it a little further. You pull back from Genji's mouth, but he doesn't protest. He's too deep into his haze. You reach over to the leash and loop it around your hand. With a moderate amount of force, you pull. Genji's eyes open wide in surprise for a second, and then they become heavily lidded.

Genji reaches over in the direction of your arm. He weakly pushes on it with his fingertips, and you pull harder in response. His pale skin is tinted pink as the blood rushes to his face, and his mouth drops open, gasping for air. He is able to partially breathe, because you're only pulling from the side. Genji tightens his grip and fucks his hand, unintentionally hitting your clit with every thrust.

It's clear that he's eating this up, so you give an experimental yank. His eyes roll backwards into their sockets, fucking his hand faster. You watch him, smirking to yourself, knowing the human men of the village probably wouldn't be able to handle the rough treatment without warning.

"Good boy," you say, your face a couple of inches from his. His clouded eyes are trained on yours.

He clenches his jaw, trying to close his mouth and silence the pathetic whine as he finishes, cum jetting up all over his chest. Meanwhile, Hanzo is trying to hold his orgasm in as his fingers dig into your flesh, and his breaths are quick and shallow.

"Just...a little...more," you promise him, reaching down to abuse your clit.

You'd love to tease yourself to the edge a few more times, but Hanzo can't wait. An incredibly satisfying orgasm lit up your body, forcing a whine out of your mouth and the muscles between your legs to squeeze around Hanzo's cock. With that, he lets go, holding your hips tight against him, and he fills you up for the second time that day. There's something intoxicating about knowing that.

The mess on Genji's chest is already gone, but a few drops of cum dot his chin. He wipes them away with his thumb and pops it into his mouth to suck it clean.

"Genji, you're gross."

"Don't say that," he tells you, smiling. The sparkle in his eyes has fully returned, "You have some on your stomach, and who is going to clean it off you now?"

"No! Not with your mouth!"

You try to escape, with Genji chasing you. You wrestle around on the bed until Hanzo picks a side and holds you down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this time reader is the naughty one. moar sex, but this time with anal near the end

Genji still had two weeks of his punishment left. He was cranky. Pouty. So was Hanzo, because he had to cover Genji's half of the woods at night. During the day, he slept like a grey stone decorated with a red and black tattoo. You couldn't wake him for sex or affection or anything! He just grumbled and rolled over. You didn't even see the white light of him opening his eyes. You sighed and went to work.

When you came back, you walked in on Genji emptying his seed onto Hanzo's face while he slept. Genji heard you coming and put a finger to his lips. He smirked and waved his hand over his brother's face, doing away with the mess.

You shook your head at him. You couldn't believe his behaviour. He wouldn't take his frustration out on you, just in case you were thinking of jumping on his dick. So he took it out on the one whose idea it was to leash and collar him in the first place. You were going to ask Hanzo what to do about Genji's behaviour after he woke up. But then you thought...you could use this to your advantage. You made Genji promise he would do anything you wanted as soon as Hanzo left to patrol the woods or you would tell on him.

Hanzo got up, and you pretended to get ready for bed. The knowledge that you were deceiving him squirmed around inside you like weasels trapped inside a bag, demanding to be let out.

Hanzo left. You returned to the bedroom where Genji was waiting.

You took each step purposefully and slowly, with a gleeful grin. Genji was going to be your playtoy, your doll. You slid your tongue along the bottom of your top set of teeth. Genji visibly inhaled and squirmed on the bed a bit.

You approached the bed, and he tried to maneuver you onto his lap. He tugged and flirted and told you that it's where you wanted to be.

"I do, but," You didn't care to finish the sentence for him. "Just lay there."

You sat first on his leg. You were going to rub your clit all over his body. His thigh was perfect to grind against. You gripped the inner thigh just belong his package. You dug your fingers in until he squinted in pain. Genji cajoled you some more, but you ignored him and slid back to press your entrance to his kneecap.

You had your fill. You smiled down at Genji, getting his hopes up. You took the waist of his pants between two fingers and delicately, excruciatingly slow pulled downward. You inched your mouth towards his cock. Genji inhaled, expecting some head. You licked up the underside of his shaft instead.

Genji inhaled again in frustration, a squeak of a whine escaping his lungs on the way out.

You pressed Genji's cock up against his stomach. He was hard, straining. He had to watch you go to work every day, devoid of his cum, and now his head was swimming with anticipation. You cupped his erection, running your palm upward, giving his head a teasing squeeze, pushing some precum out of the slit. Then continuing up his chest to his neck. You slipped your fingers underneath the collar and turned your palm, twisting the leather. It tightened, cutting into Genji's neck.

He involuntarily tries to take a deep breath, and his cock tapped against his stomach. You had his attention. Using your other hand, you pulled his black pants down just enough to reveal his light grey testicles. You slid your clit against the soft, wrinkled skin. Genji sighed shakily.

"Fuck me," he tries to demand.

It comes out quiet enough that you can pretend you didn't hear and ask him to repeat himself. Genji chooses not to say it.

That's what you thought.

You tease him some more by taking your time to touch him. You jerk his dick a few times. You caress his pale cheeks. Stick your fingers in his mouth, forcing him to open wide awkwardly to avoid piercing your skin with his red fangs.

You amuse yourself by planting kisses on his lips while he tries to breathe.

It was when you had Genji's cock neatly tucked into your cunt that Hanzo come home early.

" _What are you doing_?"

Genji's lips spread into a grin. You freeze, looking at Hanzo, because you know what you did. He morphs back from his human form into a demon with a snarl curling his lips and his white eyes squinting in anger. You weren't in danger. But if you didn't placate the elder brother, he would sulk and grunt at you for days.

"Not only do you coddle him-"

"Hanzo, I was taking advantage of him, I swear! It wasn't for his benefit."

Genji digs his nails into your hips, making your lower body twitch around as you try to stay still.

"Stop it," you order him with a whisper, pushing his hands away.

Hanzo wasn't satisfied with your bullshit answer. "Why was I excluded, then?"

You're scrambling for an explanation. "Um, um, um."

He took a step forward and crossed his arms.

"Is it that he's more fun?"

"No! You're," you do some quick thinking. Maybe some compliments will help smooth things over. "You're so nice and rough. And you last forever."

"Longer than _him_?" Hanzo asks, pointing at Genji. His nose twitches indignantly.

"Ummm, yeah," you reluctantly admit.

"Wait," Genji cuts in. He leans his upper body up on his elbows. "Are you saying I don't satisfy you?"

"No, that's not it!"

"Looks like someone else has been naughty," said Hanzo.

He glanced at Genji, who looked wary. Hanzo reached into his shirt to pull out a second collar.

"I had this in case Genji tore his off."

Hanzo was halfway through his sentence before you understood what was about to happen. You scrambled from Genji to the edge of the bed, but he caught you with his hands around your waist, easily. He pulled you, and you fell on your back.

Hanzo appeared next to you at the side of the bed. He sat down.

"I assure you, My Beloved," he said. He wrapped the leather collar, velvety soft on the inside, around your neck. "This is only temporary." He shot a quick sneer at his brother with his sharp, white canines on display. "No leash. You were not as naughty," he told you.

Genji glared back at Hanzo, shaking his head.

Hanzo's cheeks twitched as he fought off a smirk. "I see you are already ready for me."

Genji gives you a firm squeeze on the shoulders, holding you in place. Hanzo stripped his clothing off.

"Ruin her," Genji said.

Hanzo took hold of the sides of your hips. He rubbed warm circles with his thumbs. How he managed to build up the tension with all-white eyes staring into yours and no irises to pin you with, had anticipation tickling up your entire being. It left behind your limp, obedient body.

This was already going too slowly for the other demon brother.

"Hanzo-"

"Do you want to switch places with her?!"

Genji cringed backwards from behind you. "No," he said, disgusted.

Hanzo shot him a quick smirk, _You couldn't handle it, anyway_. He shuffled forward, wedging his knees under your thighs. He took his cock in hand and slid it in, since you were already open from sitting on Genji just before. He pulled your legs around his body to hook in the notches of his waist.

He leaned in close and bared his fangs to you. "Are you ready for your punishment?"

You barely got a nod in before he tightened his grip on your thighs and started thrusting into your slicked pussy. Hanzo's stomach muscles rolled with each thrust. His lips opened an inch to allow him to breathe heavily, already losing himself in how your were tight around his cock. Yet he also kept himself in control. This was your 'punishment,' after allm Genji amused himself by watching your writhing hips and screaming mouth for a few noisy minutes. The slapping of your bodies echoed off the bedroom walls. Then Genji inserted his fingers in your wide-open mouth. Like a well-trained pet, you closed your lips around his fingers and sucked.

He pressed a little deeper. You gagged and spluttered. You wouldn't be struggling to take his fingers like this if Hanzo wasn't fully occupying you with this cock, Genji thought.

"Don't be so rough, Hanzo," Genji chided.

"You have said before," he paused to growl viciously and redoubled his efforts to thrust into your heat, maintaining eye contact with his brother, "that's how she likes it."

The realization appeared on Genji's face before he gave a toothy grin and chuckled. Hanzo remembered the first time they took you to their home in the woods. He closed the distance between them, leaning over you, and returning Hanzo's glare.

"You are coming along nicely, Hanzo," he purred.

They broke eye contact to lock lips for a passionate moment. It stretched on until Hanzo pulled back away and gave him a meaningful look that also stretched until Genji caved.

"Alright, alright," he muttered.

Hanzo gave you a breather while Genji took his place kneeling over your chest to present you his cock. A dribble of precum dangled in front of your lips.

"Be a good girl..."

You glared at him, but your head was hazy with pleasure. You were easily won over, and your lips parted an inch. Genji took a mile and pushed the rest of the way in until the head hit your tongue and smeared precum across it on the way to the back of your throat. You were used to this. You swallowed once before relaxing your throat and letting him inside. Genji smiled, seeing your lips stretched around his thickness.

What seemed like hours passed, long segments of time punctuated by the wild twitching of your hips when Hanzo forced you to orgasm, because he knew just how to rub your clit by now. Whether you thought you could handle it or not, that wasn't his concern right now.

It was Hanzo's opinion that Genji shouldn't get his turn. Genji's reverent petting of the strip of leather around your neck was enough. The younger demon was in love with the idea that you had matching collars, and babbled almost feverishly about it while fucking your mouth. Hanzo got tired of listening to this quickly.

You had had enough punishment, he decided. He hooked two thick, strong fingers into Genji's collar and twisted his fist, much like you did earlier. But with much more force. He even pulled Genji back, forcing his back to arch, and sank his fangs into Genji's shoulder. His cock slipped out of your mouth, and his head fell back onto Hanzo's shoulder. He loudly moaned his release into the ceiling, warm spurts of seed landing on your face. Hanzo, likewise, moaned into Genji's neck. He was cumming inside you, warming your insides.

Genji continues to lean against Hanzo, panting and coming down from his high.

"Hanzo."

Hanzo bites down harder, and Genji yelps.

"But I like that," he playfully reminds Hanzo.

Hanzo takes his teeth from Genji's skin and pulls out of you gently. Genji gets off you. He laughs at your gelatinous state, sweaty, dazed, and splayed on the bed.

"Look at this mess you made, Hanzo. Now I am going to have to clean it up."

"Like you mind."

"I don't," Genji boasts.

He takes long laps, consuming the sticky pile of cum. You watch him, not about to do anything else. Hanzo is smoothing his hair back. They're about to leave you to rest. That's when you can't help the arrogant words that come out of your mouth.

"Is that it?"

Get stops mid-lick and lifts his head to stare you down.

"That was a mistake," he said.

Genji turned to convince to Hanzo to lay into you again, but he was one step ahead.

Hanzo firmly shoved Genji aside. The elder brother's grey facial features were set in grim, determined lines. His eyes belied his desire, glaring brightly. He flipped you over, knocking some air out of your lungs with an 'oof.'

Hanzo's cock fits perfectly. Slides into place like a worn key belonging to an equally worn lock. You're sore down there in the general area, but you don't care. He's enough of a gentleman to start slow. And deep, to make sure you feel all the texture of his cock sliding against your abused and sensitive insides.

Hanzo gives you one quick thrust as a warning. You whine and reach a hand forward, as if to crawl away. His hand, strong and thick-fingered, hooks into the collar and tugs. It chokes a bit.

"No," you said, leaving your mouth open and tongue peeking over your bottom lip.

"Then sit still."

"Hanzo, Hanzo!" Genji's voice comes from behind and to the right of you. "I have an idea."

"Let's hear it. This one has earned it," he says, referring to you.

He slows his thrusts to the gentle speed from before, giving you some relief. If not for the collar, you would be melted into a human puddle on the bed at his knees.

Genji runs his hand up your side. Evidentally, they had finished their discussion and agreed to his plan. Whatever it is. Hanzo lets go of the collar and removes his cock from your heat. That's confusing, and Genji distracts you by taking your face in his hands. He nips at your lips with his dull front teeth, seeking entrance. You share slow, deep kisses, strangely romantic for the hard-and-fast demon. He pulls your arms around his shoulders, looping his own around your waist. There's some wiggling, but he ends up underneath you, with you straddling his hips. The heat between you is mounting, the two of you grinding against each other. You push your breasts against his chest, seeking stimulation for your erect nipples. Hanzo only interrupts to lift your hips, spread your parts, and insert Genji's length into you. You sit back somewhat to ride Genji in earnest, but Hanzo pushes you back down. Okay, you're totally up for more making out.

Hanzo catches your hips as you're mid-ride on Genji's cock. You tense up something fierce when something slick and warm prods between your cheeks. A lot of complaining on your part, and a lot of promising to go slowly and gently on Hanzo's part later, and he is pushing his erection into your ass.

You don't deny the pleasure you feel at being filled and stretched in two sensitive places (your mouth doesn't count). The nerves lining both orifices are lit up, and they fluttered involuntarily around both shafts. Giving them gentle, welcoming squeezes.

"Hold still," Hanzo reminds you sternly.

Genji's eyes wander around the room in boredom. You're tense, annoyed. You slip your fingers in his collar and twist the leather carelessly, taking it out on him.

Also, you know he likes it.

"You've always been one of the tougher humans," Hanzo remarks when he is all the way inside you.

He says that, but you're afraid to move. You're frozen in place and fisting your other hand in Genji's black shirt.

He takes in your expression, and is the actually the one to say, "We may have gone too far."

Hanzo grunts. "Really?"

You're shocked. Then angry.

"No," you say, smacking Genji's chest. "Fuck me! Just...gently."

Hanzo is smiling, but you don't see it. He complies. You can't believe you feel the sensations you are in the place they are coming from, and it has you sinking mindlessly down onto Genji's chest. He soon joins Hanzo with own gentle upward movements. Your hand is slack inside Genji's collar. He lets it go, because right now everything is okay. He's still got his dick in you, after all. The heavy breathing from the demons, the quiet moans from you, and the gentle smacks of their bodies on yours. It all has you cumming quickly, with you having no choice in the matter.

Your mind blanks. You're vaguely aware of them still using you for their own ends. You hope they finish soon. They do, and they remove themselves from you slowly and with care.

Hanzo makes plans to visit the bathhouse in his human form and then go charm your boss into giving you a day off first thing in the morning.

"She better be in the middle of a restful sleep when I get back. _No more rounds_."

And with that, Hanzo was gone. Genji murmured to himself spitefully.

"I can take care of someone in more ways than one."

You didn't hear him from the ringing in your ears. Genji didn't seem to notice and took one of your face cloths, wet it, and wiped the sticky remains from your body. He took care, lifting your legs or rolling you over when he needed to, not making you move at all. That's not to say he didn't flick gently at your nipples or squeeze the swell of your buttcheek when his hands passed by them. He was still Genji. You grumbled at him, and he laughed softly in reply.

Then it was time for Genji's teleporting ability to come in handy. He grabbed a bucket from the house and went to work stealing bucketsful of water from hot springs in the woods. The Shimada brothers didn't usually like to stoop to serving others, but he was pleased with his ability to get the water back before it cooled. With the bath ready, he lifted you into it. You could feel the perfectly warm water already sapping your remaining strength and replacing it with a heavy sleepiness.

"Soap," you stated wearily, holding out a hand.

Genji placed a bar with his favourite scent in your palm. Then he went to the bed to wind down and eventually sleep on it. It was daytime, after all. You went to work cleaning your sweaty self. You think you got everything.

Turns out you fell asleep in the tub. Hanzo came home, found you slipping down into the water, and woke you up by yelling at Genji.

They were both grumbly at each other. But they listened to you when you said you would like to sleep between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I would rather make joke titles than real ones:
> 
> The Dragons and You 2.0  
> Hanzo Gives Dependable Dickings  
> Still Being a Little Shit, Genji? Wow  
> Everyone Loves Threesomes on this Website  
> If I Could Write Threesomes for Every M/M Ship, I Would  
> This Reader is a Slut  
> I Hate Making Titles


End file.
